bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween Bear (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Halloween Bear", Season 2, episode 41, 81st episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Pip and Pop Became Bushes Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {Ojo is walking in front of Bear's front door with a bat mask.} {As Bear walks inside, he places a cat mask down next to the basket.} {Bear walks into the living room and sees the decorations. Orange and black balloons are decorated, too.} Halloween and What Are You Gonna Be For Halloween? {The word "Halloween" appears on-screen.} {The letter "H" flashes as Bear points to it.} {Animated candy appear in front of Bear that fell to the screen.} You could be a friendly ghost who haunts a cemetery or a wacky werewolf who is big and gross and hairy You could be a Martian with nostrils slimy green and who said "boo?" Was that you? You could be a superhero or his little brother A bat whose brains are oozing in one ear and out the other Just think of what you'll see when all the spooks are free So What Are You Gonna Be for Halloween? On Halloween with lots of creatures on parade on Halloween Hey, you don't need to be afraid and all your friends will be surprised to see you in your cool disguise 'Cause Halloween's the time that trick-or-treat has come to visit Hey, that isn't you inside that costume there... or is it? 'Cause you might be a skeleton or a fairy queen A seven-headed monster whose every head is green Or maybe you'll be something that no one's ever seen So What Are You Gonna Be for Halloween? For Halloween? (Twice) Tutter Becomes a Gold Digger {Cut to: The Big Blue House - This is the part where three animated pumpkins pass in front of it.} Pumpkins: ♪ We'll go trick-or-treating, we shout a scary greeting ♪ {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: You know, There's nothing like carving a pumpkin on Halloween. Huh? What the? {This made Bear jump in surprise to see Tutter disguised as a miner.} Tutter: (laughing) Sorry, Bear. {Tutter went back inside the pumpkin and continues on.} Tutter: (voice only, inside the pumpkin) All finished. Bear: Great. Let's go. Ojo Pretends to Be a Bat with Treelo {Cut to where three animated pumpkins pass in front of the Big Blue House again.} Pumpkins: ♪ We'll go trick-or-treating, we shout a scary greeting ♪ Bear: Now, let's see. Where did I put that costume box? Maybe under the bed. {Treelo bursts in to tackle Bear.} Ojo: Eek eek eek! Welcome to my bat cave! Shadow's Story Bear: I'm sure Treelo felt better. Now, where did I put that costume box? (Suddenly, a girly laugh is heard in the distance.) Hey. Did you hear that? That sounds like Shadow. {Bear sticks his head out to leave the bedroom. The camera pans.} Bear: Hmm. I know she's around here somewhere. Hey, maybe if we sing a song together, she might appear. Ready? (starts singing) ♪ Oh! ♪ (runs to the lens and the camera pans way further) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (Shadow magically appears on the left wall and disappears when Bear looks on the left wall.) Hmm? (the camera pans again) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (moves to a wall with a birds in a nest portrait instead) Shadow! (Shadow appears next to the birds in a nest picture and laughs.) Shadow: I do love that song, Bear. I do love that song. Bear: Well, I know you do, Shadow, that's what we sing it. So, Shadow, what have you been up to this Halloween? Shadow: Oh, Bear, Halloween is the best day of the year for a Shadow. Bear: It is? Shadow: It's so much fun to see everyone out at night and there are so many shadows to play with. Bear: Ooh, I didn't know that. Well, Shadow, do you happen to have a brand new Halloween story for us? Shadow: I do, Bear. I do. Just listen and watch as I conjure up. Bear: Ooh. (glitter shines) Shadow: What Do Shadows Do For Halloween? First, we wash ourselves squeaky clean And float gently about to dry You won't see us because we're shy Then we sit in moonlight in the trees Whisper secrets with the leaves Hide in a dark corner and giggle silhouette puppet flips on the wall and giggles. Under a street lamp merrily wiggle Tiptoe lightly upon the fog Sing woefully with a frog Frog: Ribbit. Man: Ribbit. Frog: Ribbit. Man: Ribbit. Shadow: Jump through Jack-O-Lantern light Scarecrow stories by a bonfire bright Bonfire Guy: There once was a scarecrow who was the greatest scarecrow of all time. Shadow: But a favorite Halloween thing to do Is to go trick or treating with you Girl in Witch Outfit: (in a girl voice) Trick or treat. Give us something to eat. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great Halloween Story. Gee, Shadows are certainly busy on Halloween. Shadow: You know it, Bear, speaking of which, I've got to get my costume ready. I'm going as Yankee Doodle Dandy. Here. Tell me of what you think of my hat. (A Yankee Doodle hat flies around the portrait and lands on top of Shadow's head.) Bear: Wow. Nice feather. Shadow: Thank you, Bear. Well, I'm off, But if you need another story, (her hat flies right off and places back on top of it) just try and catch me. Bear: Bye, Shadow. Happy Halloween. Wow. A shadow with a Halloween costume. You may never knew. Tutter's Carved Pumpkin {Cut to: Kitchen} All Dressed Up Tutter: {as a pumpkin} I'm Ready! "Trick or Treat!" / The Reprise {Cut to: Otto & Etta's House} {Cut to: Lois' House} {Cut to: Doc Hogg's House} {Cut to: The Entrance of the Big Blue House} Luna Tells Bear About Halloween / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: The Otter Pond - Night: Luna rises above.} Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Happy Halloween. Luna: Happy Halloween to you, Bear. I hope you've found my light helpful for trick or treating. Bear: Your light was great, Luna. Luna: (chuckling) Bear: But we do carry flashlights in case it gets cloudy. Luna: Well, that's a good idea. Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Say, did I see a couple of bushes moving down there? Bear: (chuckling) You bet. That was Pip and Pop. Luna: Oh. Bear: And Ojo and Treelo were dressed as bats and Tutter was a Pumpkin. Luna: How wonderful. You know, Halloween is my favorite holiday. Bear: Really? Luna: Oh, yes. You can't imagine what a lovely show it is from up here. I get to see all the beautiful costumes and all the wonderful children having fun. Bear: Wow. That sounds great. Luna: Hmm. Oh, by the way, you didn't happen to see the cutest little Goldilocks while you were out trick or treating. Bear: Um, Well, I was, I mean I think that was me. Luna: You. I know. What a great costume. Bear: Thank you, Luna. Luna: You know, Bear, it's always nice to see the littlest ones having scary fun, knowing it's just pretend. Bear: True, Luna, true. Hey, Luna, before this Halloween is over, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me? Luna: You know I would love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. {Cut to where three animated pumpkins pass in front of The Big Blue House one last time at night.} Pumpkins: ♪ We'll go trick-or-treating, we shout a scary greeting ♪♪ {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House and spending Halloween with us. Bye. Oh. And by the way, for you little ones out there, there's nothing to be afraid of, Halloween is just for fun all and it's always a treat with you. See ya soon. {The scene fades out to black. The credits began to roll.} Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts